Lost in Earth
by xiongem
Summary: Edward Elric has finally gotten what he had been fighting for- his brother's body back. Now that the fight with Father is over everything has calmed down, but now Truth calls on him once more but this time he's asking for help. Our world is in trouble and Edward must fight to save it. FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my second fanfiction to be published and I want to thank all the people who commented on my first story. Your criticism is very helpful and more is always welcome as long as it's nice. Please don't be a jerk I don't have a lot of confidence as it is. I hope you like this. Now I'm going to shut up so you can enjoy :D**

"EDWARD!" Winry screamed as I ran out the door, narrowly dodged the wrench that came flying at my head.

I spun around when I thought I was a safe distance from the house and shouted "Come on, gear head, you need some fresh air. You've been cooped up in that dank, old house for two days straight working on improving the design of my leg. I think-," My opinion was cut off when another wrench was thrown at me. This time I didn't duck at the right moment and I felt a searing pain explode at my right temple. I felt myself fall backwards, and the last thing I heard before I passed out was Al and Winry screaming my name.

"Wake up, little alchemist," I heard a familiar voice call to me. I groaned and sat up. I glanced around and saw Truth sitting in front of that stupid door again. 'Great,' I thought. 'What's he going to take from me now?'

"Hello again, Edward," A freakishly wide grin spread across its humanoid face. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No I don't know, and I don't even know how I could access the gate in the first place. I gave you my gate," I growled at Truth.

It laughed and it sent shivers down my spine. I absolutely hated Truth. The b*****d enjoys what it gains for other peoples mistakes.

"You are here because I need your…" Truth paused. "I need your assistance."

"Why the hell would you think that I would help you?" I asked.

The smile on Truth's face slipped into a frown. "You will help me, my little alchemist, because if you succeed I will not only give you back your leg but your alchemy as well."

I stiffened. If Truth was willing to give me back everything I had taken then what it wanted me to do had to be important and dangerous. "No way. I refuse. I don't want my leg or alchemy back. All I ever wanted was to get Al's body back, and that's what I got."

Truth scowled. Its eyes- if you could call them that since they were just outlines- narrowed menacingly. I felt something at my back and I spun around. Looming in front of me was a gate, but it different than the one I usually went through. My shoulder drooped momentarily and I sighed. It's just sad that I've actually been through the gate enough times to think of it as usual. I shook my head. I should be focusing on the fact that the gate was opening.

I spun back around to see Truth waving at me. Hands shot out of the door and began to pull me. "Truth! I told you I wasn't going to help you, you b*****d!" I yelled as I was dragged through the gate.

The last thing I heard before the doors closed was, "I will be taking back your new arm and giving your alchemy back for the time being. When you get to the other side I suggest you find the one named Gibbs. He is the key to getting back home. Good luck Edward Elric."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note to all my readers. I like to tell the story from Edwards point of view but sometimes I can't cover what I want with just Ed's P.O.V. so the N.C.I.S. team will be third person omniscient while Ed will be first person. Now enjoy the second chapter.**

Lerroy Jethro Gibbs took a sip of his black coffee as the elevator doors opened.

"Boss!" Tony stood up suddenly and hid something behind his back at Gibbs' entrance. "You're late. What's up?"

"A naval officer was mauled to death. Let's go," was Gibbs' reply as Tony and Maggie grabbed their gear. "Oh, and Tony. Get rid of that magazine before Ziva sees it."

Tony's eyes widened at the thought of what Ziva would do to him if she found the magazine. What he thought of must have been terrible because he hastily stuffed it in his desk and ran to catch up with Gibbs and Maggie.

"Boss, where is Ziva anyways?" asked Maggie as they entered the elevator.

"She's already at the crime scene," Gibbs told them as the elevators doors closed.

"Really, Dr. Mallard, I didn't know that that road would be under construction!" exclaimed Palmer as he clambered out of the vehicle.

"Mr. Palmer, I am not upset about the fact that you didn't know that there was a road under construction. I _am_ upset about your lack of ability to navigate a detour," Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard explained to Palmer in his ever existent British accent. "Sorry we're late, Jethro. Mr. Palmer got us lost, again.

Gibbs nodded and pointed down the alley they were standing in front of. "The body's over there. I want you to tell me when he died and what kind of animal could cause such damage."

They walked down the alley, avoiding the yellow number cards that signaled that there was evidence to be collected. About two- thirds the way down the alley they reached the body. It wasn't a pretty sight to behold. It was a man, in what seemed to be his mid-thirties. He had deep scratches all over his body. In some places you could even see bone.

Tony walked up to stand behind Gibbs, "What do you think caused this, Boss?"

"I don't know, but this man did not die peaceful, that is certain," answered Ducky.

**I'm sorry about the chapters being so short but I promise that the chapters after this will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was awoken first by the dull ache of my body. Then the noises around me began to reach my consciousness and I realized that there were people near me. This fact was what got me to open my eyes. I saw that I was in an alley. As I lifted my head, ignoring the throbbing it caused, I saw that the people were much farther away than I had thought. I had landed in the alley beside where all the commotion was coming from. As my mind cleared it began to decipher people's conversations.

"Poor guy," I heard one of them say. "He was still so young. I hope we catch this guy before any more people get hurt."

_Apparently_, I thought. _Someone's been killed. I feel sorry for the dude but right now my top priority is my own safety._ I struggled to stand up and heard a clanging noise come from my automail leg. That's not a sound it should make so I put a little more weight on it to see if would handle it. It didn't break so I assumed that it could be walked on. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one came into the alley and when I was certain that nobody was near the ally front, I walked quickly in the opposite direction.

I almost made it to the end of the alley but a man spotted me before I could make it.

"Stop!" He shouted. "Don't move!" As he said those words he drew, from his hip holster, a gun. I froze. The last thing I needed was a confrontation when I'm sore, tired, and not completely sure about the condition of my automail. For a slit-second I thought about the best way to get away and then I acted.

I broke in a sprint, zigging and zagging, making it hard for the man to hit me.

"Stop, dammit! NCIS!"

Like I'd ever stop when you're pointing a gun at me. I'd see what those things could do the hard way and I sure as hell didn't want that to happen to me. I ran through several more alleys but couldn't lose me pursuer no matter how hard I ran. He must have been in serious shape, like Hawkeye or Teacher. I could feel my automail clank and creak with every step I took and I knew it wouldn't hold out for another five blocks.

As I turned into another alley I saw my chance to escape. Metal stairs leading up to the top of the roof of the building to my left. I kicked my feet into another gear and sped off towards the stairs. I heard my pursuer curse and he also sped up but he'd never catch me once I reached those stairs. Because of my… lesser build… (_Damn, that still makes me sound small.) _I could climb better than anyone and small places had nothing on me. Those stairs would be a walk in the park.

I grabbed the metal bars that led up to the stairs and climbed. I reached the stairs just as the man reached the ladder. Up and up I climbed. I paid close attention to my automail and my chaser but didn't pay close attention to my surroundings. That's why when I heard clanking on the stairs above my head I was shocked into stopping. I glanced down just to make sure the man was still below me, he was.

"Kid! Just stop!" the man yelled. "There's nowhere for you to run. We don't want to hurt you but you've gotta stop running."

I glance up. A woman has her gun pointed at my head. I glance down and the man's just beside me on the other side of the railing. He has his gun pointed at me too. I hear other voices approaching from the way we came. I'm in a tight spot, but I've been in tighter. There's still a way out of this situation.

I snort loud enough for the man and woman to hear me. "There's still one option left. Can you guess what it is?" I ask them as I put my foot on the railing.

The woman and man jerk towards me, trying to grab me before I make it over the railing but they're too slow. I plummet towards to ground and pull me right leg up a little higher than my left. I hit the ground and my automail takes most of the force of hitting the ground but the rest of my body still crashed into the ground pretty hard. I grunt as I pick myself up off the ground but I don't make it very far.

As I stumble forward the world spins and I can't stay on my feet. I topple to my knees and I can hear faint voices yelling from behind me. My body's numb and throbs with a deep ache. My vision's going and I feel someone grab me before my body hits the ground. I don't have time to be grateful as my consciousness fades away and I slip into darkness.

**Sooooooooooo sorry! Bows down and begs forgiveness* I had grown tired of writing this story but then I read it and knew I had to continue this. I will try to upload soon. Again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
